Apology Not Accepted
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - He could see it happening right before his eyes. Something he’d never believed he was capable of. Kakashi’s eyes hid nothing as his heart shattered into a million pieces. - YonKaka Yaoi


**Original Author's Notes:** Only one warning, it's absolute rubbish and angsty. And Im not even sure I've spelled apology correctly. LOL Im not completely happy with the end results and may even rewrite it eventually. But this bunny wouldn't leave me alone once it popped into my head. So here it is....

**Title:** Apology Not Accepted

**Oneshot, drabble, YonKaka Challenge fic.**

**Pairing:** YonKaka

**Characters:** Kakashi, Minato

**Rating:** 13+

**Warning:** Angst, Yaoi

**Author:** Moiya Hatake

* * *

"But...I love you."

It was soft and pleading and full of heartache and Minato wasn't sure he'd even heard the teen right. He shook his head and took a step back.

"Your too young to even know what love is Kakashi. If anything..."

"If you say this is just a crush Ill hate you."

Their eyes locked, "It's wrong."

"You said..."

"Your too young."

"You said if two people are in love then it's ok!"

Minato closed his eyes. He recalled having that conversation with Kakashi. The teen had asked about sex. Not about the how, but the why when it was obvious not everyone had sex just to procreate.

He opened his eyes and mouth, preparing some sort of speech to convince the teen he'd misunderstood but was blocked by another mouth covering his, hands gripping the sleeves of his coat..

Minato jerked his head back and shoved hard, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He hadn't meant to yell.

When this was all said and done he would blame the panic of realizing his student, the boy he'd helped raise, the teen he'd felt a bond with, was kissing him.

He loved Kakashi.

Like a son.

Somehow he'd messed up his explanation of love and sex and given him the wrong impression he realized watching the pain of what he'd said flit behind mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi....you took me by surprise....I didn't mean...You just cant go around kissing people like that."

He reached out.

"I love you." this time it wasn't a weak plea but a statement of absolute certainty, "I want to be with you."

"No." Minato shook his head, "Your confused. There's different kinds of love and you've mixed them up is all."

A hand closed around his wrist.

"I'm not stupid. Stop treating me like a child."

"But you are a child Kakashi. I'm a grown man and Im married and Im in love with Kushina. This...this is wrong even if you believe your in love with me."

Kakashi tugged the captured hand up to his face, "I don't care, I love you."

Minato clenched his jaw, frustrated that he wasn't getting through to his student. His fingers curled around Kakashi's ear, coaxing his face up.

Kakashi stepped forward, hopeful he was finally being heard as he looked up into blue eyes, "I don't love you." Minato whispered, "Not like that."

He could see it happening right before his eyes. Something he'd never believed he was capable of. Kakashi's eyes hid nothing as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm so-"

"Your apology," Kakashi growled out, "Is not accepted."

Minato's hand fell to his side as he watched the leaves drift to the floor.

* * *

He didn't see much of his student turned Anbu after that day. Nor did he pursue the teen to try and fix what he had broken.

But as he lay staring up at the sky, the few stars he could see between smoke and burning old growth redwoods twinkling down at him, he regretted leaving things as he had.

He let his head fall to the side in response to the familiar chakra, Kakashi's words replaying in his mind, trying to refocus his fading vision so he could see him properly.

One last time.

He was there.

Crouched like a wild cat refusing to trust his senses and come any closer.

_No time left. _

_To tell him I was wrong._

_That I lied._

Instead they just stared at each other. Minato unable to speak as the darkness closed around the teen he'd ruined.

Like a black hole.

He knew his eyes were still open but everything was gone and slowly the world started slipping away from him.

He was falling away from his one and only regret with no way to set it straight.

_No time left._

Kakashi fell back the moment the light left blue eyes and he knew the man he loved more than his own life had left him.

"I still love you." he breathed out, disappearing behind a veil of shinobi slowly moving forward, blocking his view of those cold empty eyes, "Always. Forever. Until the day I die."

* * *

Sixteen years later, no matter how he wished for it, death had yet to take him to his one true love.

_Even in the after life, it seems your still rejecting me._

_But you cant protect me forever sensei._

Kakashi ran his hand over the name carved lovingly into the shiny black stone by shinobi who were probably long since dead.

_What excuse will you find when we see each other I wonder?_

He allowed himself a rare smile and tugged the mask back in place before turning his back and walking away.

He was late after all.


End file.
